


Kylo Ren oneshot

by Emis033



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Kylo Ren oneshot that I wrote. I do not usually write character fanfiction so this might not be perfect. I would really love some feed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren oneshot

I skipped to the kitchen and the scent of lovely breakfast foods filled the air. I sat at the table as my best friend and housekeeper brought me over some fruits.

"The rest of the food will be out in a moment Madame (y/n)."

"Thank you Ramona." I ate a few grapes until I was brought a lovely plate of eggs and various other breakfast pastries. Ramona took her place next to me as she always did. She had a small plate of food for herself as well. I had been living at this beautiful secluded house on Naboo for about 6 months now. The planet was beautiful and peaceful. Personally it is not what I would have chosen but of course I did not have a choice. Kylo Ren put me here so this is the place I was supposed to stay. He wanted me to be safe from everything that was happening with the First Order.

**I was put on the Finalizer just a few years ago because my family is a great ally of the First Order and my father thought I could live on board and become a great negotiator. I spent most of my days reading and sleeping because I was allowed to attend very few meetings. I lived very much of my life on that ship alone until I was approached by General Hux one day and he brought me to Kylo's living quarters. I remember walking in. The place was much larger then my living quarters and more modernly decorated. I was seated on a couch when he entered the room. He did not greet me he simply sat on a chair across from me.**

**"You have not enjoyed your time here." He plainly said to me. I was nervous and I didn't know how to respond.**

**"I am sorry for your boredom but I do not think this was a good place for you to stay but I could not say no to your father." I just nodded. I was so afraid he was going to make me leave.**

**"Don't be afraid. I brought you in here to tell you that I have books and other forms of entertainment for you when you need them."**

**"Thank you Commander Ren." Is all I could muster up the courage to say. The next months were filled with me going to Kylo's quarters to request movies or borrow books. At first he was never there but he would start showing up more frequently as time went on. Sometimes we would took and sometimes we wouldn't. We started to form a sort of friendship.**

**One day the Finalizer was under some sort of attack while I was on my way to Kylo's room. I had a gun pointed at me and I was sure I was going to die when I tall black figure stepped in front of me and killed every intruder in the hall. I looked up and say the familiar black and silver mask.**

**"Go to my bedroom now and lock the door you will be safe there." I hesitated because I  didn't want to go without him.**

**"I will meet you there later. Go now!" He ordered. I ran as fast as a could and did what I was told. I had never been in his bedroom. It was plain and mostly black. I sat on his bed and ran my hand across it. It was so soft that I immediately laid down. From his room you could not here any noise from the fighting. It was peaceful. I pulled his covers over myself and placed a head on one of his soft pillows. When I woke up I didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? I wasn't sure but I was still alone in his bed. I hoped that Kylo would be there soon to tell me what was happening. Most of all I wanted to know that he was safe. Moments later his bedroom door slid open and he walked in. This was the first time I had ever seen him without a his mask on. He paced around the room and wouldn't look at me.**

**"Are you alright?" He questioned. His voice was much softer when it wasn't manipulated by the mask.**

**"Yes of course I am."**

**"I heard your thoughts you seemed concerned."**

**"Yes I was concerned. I was afraid that you were not ok." He stopped pacing and looked over at me. His eyes were amazing and his face was like nothing I had ever seen before. He was so handsome. His hair was so black and looked so soft I wanted to touch it.**

**"You should not be worried about me. I can handle myself." I just nodded at him.**

**"The fighting was done about an hour ago. I just saw that you were asleep in here so I did not wake you up." He sat down on the edge of the bed so his back was to me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him resting my face on his back. His muscled stiffened at first. We had never been this close before. He took in a deep breath and let it out causing his muscles to relax.**

**"You can not stay here anymore. I do not want to put you in danger." I closed my eyes and sighed. Arguing with him would be pointless and it would just make him more upset.**

**"I will find somewhere for you to stay. Somewhere safe away from all of this." I let go of him and laid back on the bed. He got up and looked at me.**

**"If you would like dinner it will be in the kitchen waiting." He walked out of the room without looking back. Minutes later I decided to make my way over to the kitchen. He sat at the table picking at whatever food the droids had brought us. I sat across from him and tried eating some of the food. I honestly just wasn't very hungry and I missed the comfort of his bed.**

**"It's late. You can stay here tonight if you wish to." I pretended to think about for a few minutes but I knew he was in my head when he got up from the table.**

**"I will have someone pick up your pajamas and bring them here." I tried eating a bit more food and then I walked around trying to find Kylo. I got to the bedroom door and before I could knock it slid open. He was shirtless and wearing black sweatpants.**

**"I will sleep on the couch. You seem to enjoy my bed so you can stay here. Your pajamas are in the bathroom along with anything else you may need." He exited the room. I wanted him to stay but I didn't know how to say it. I decided to suck it up and go get changed. The bathroom was mostly grey and modern like the rest of his space. After I got dressed I brushed my teeth and took a damp washcloth and ran it over my face. I wore a plain white shirt with black shorts. The shirt was pretty tight fitting so when I went back into the bedroom I rummaged through a few of Kylo's drawers until I found a black shirt. I took the white one off and threw it on the floor for now. His shirt slipped on with ease and it was so much more loose and comfortable then the other one. I crawled on to his bed. It was just as comfortable as before but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I wanted him here. He made me feel safe. Before I knew it the door slid open and he was there leaning against the door frame. All of the lights were either dimmed or off so it was hard to see his face clearly.**

**"I'm not going to sleep in here with you." I should have known he was reading my thoughts.**

**"I wasn't trying to get inside your head. Your thoughts were too loud. I couldn't ignore them." My face burned with embarrassment.**

**"You don't really want me to sleep in here do you?" I bit my lip in looked down at the bed. He let out a big sighed and I looked up to see him walking toward the bed. He waved his hand so the door shut and he got under the covers next to me. He waved his hand toward another switch and the lights completely shut off. He laid there looking up at the ceiling. I shuffled my way closer to him and laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm**

6 months later here I am. He is coming today. He sent a message about a week ago that he would be coming to visit me. He did not say for how long but he said he would be here in the morning today. I wore a beautiful black gown and had my make up done. I had not seen him in so long I had hoped that he still wanted to see me. I finished my breakfast and stared at the clock. I thought he would be here by now. "Madame (y/n) I can sense that you are nervous. Why don't we go out to the garden? I am sure Master Ren will be here shortly." "Thank you Ramona but I think I will just wait in my room." I excused myself from the table and walked up the beautiful marble staircase. My bedroom was beautiful. Everything was marble and gorgeously crafted. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I remembered the first time I came here. He showed me around the whole house. He was so excited to show me my room.

**"This will be your bedroom." He said and opened the large door. Everything in it was amazing I didn't know where to look. Beautiful couches. Beautiful furniture. My jaw dropped when he opened the closet. It was an enormous walk in closet filled with all sorts of shoes and gowns.**

**"Oh my god. These are beautiful." I ran my hand over all of the dresses. I was so over whelmed.**

**"Kylo everything is so perfect."**

**"Follow me I want to show you something." He took my hand and led you outside. There it was. The massive garden. Everything about it was perfect. It was so wonderful and whimsical I didn't even know where I was anymore. I ran around like a child trying to look at all of the flowers.**

**"(Y/n) your family will be here soon. You must get ready for dinner." I frowned and started back toward the house.**

**"Don't look so sad. You will have plenty of time in the garden." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to my bedroom. I took out various dresses holding them up to myself in the mirror.**

**"What do you think?" I would turn around and ask him. He sat on my bed watching me as I tried to decide what to wear.**

**"I think they are all very nice dresses." I was frustrated. There were too many of them. I was about to give up when I spotted one in the back. It was completely black. I closed my closet door and tried on the dress. It fit so perfectly and I looked in the mirror and knew this was the one. I stepped out of the closet and as soon as he saw me he stood up.**

**"You look uh you look very beautiful." I walked over to him. He was a bit nervous I could tell. Due to this new found confidence I went ahead and wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and he seemed so surprised. I was even more surprised when he leaned down and kissed me again.**

**"Excuse me Master Ren." We both quickly pulled away from each other and looked toward the door. Ramona stood there looking extremely embarrassed.**

**"I just wanted to let you know your guests are here." Kylo's face turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. I got on the tip of my toes and leaned into his ear.**

**"It's ok. She didn't mean to see us and she won't tell anybody. Please be nice to her. This is her first day on the job." My arms fell from his neck and he walked over to her.**

**"You will not tell anyone what you have seen tonight. Also you will do just as (y/n) tells you to do. You answer to her when I am not here. Is that clear?"**

**"Yes Master Ren." He walked out of the room his robes swooshing as he walked faster to greet my family.**

**"I'm sorry about him. He can have a bad temper sometimes."**

**"Oh no I should not have been there. It is ok that he is upset with me."**

**"No it's ok. Also you don't have to answer to him. Not while I'm around. What is your name?"**

**"Ramona." "That's a lovely name. Now Ramona would you help me do my hair? I'm pretty awful at it."**

She made me look beautiful that night. She did my hair the same exact way today. They were such beautiful curls until I laid on my bed. Hours went by there was still no sign of him. I was so excited. I had planned out a whole day for us.

"Madame would you like to come down for lunch or would you like me to bring it up here?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well it will be in the kitchen if you get your appetite back."

**The dinner with my family was very quiet except for my younger siblings. At the end of the meal my father pulled Kylo away into another room. I assumed it was to talk about the First Order. I casually talked to my mother until my father and Kylo entered the room again. After saying our goodbyes we went to the garden which was now gorgeously lit up. We sat on a bench together. He reached out and laced his fingers with mine.**

**"Your father asked me what my intentions are."**

**"What is he talking about?"**

**"He wants to know why I am treating you like this."**

**"Oh."**

**"I told him I would like to pursue a relationship with you. Would that be ok with you?" He was so shy and he almost sounded like a child.**

**"I would really like that." I turned and kissed him on the cheek.**

Hours went by and he still wasn't home. I finally got out of bed and decided to go sit in the garden. I laid down on a bench looking up at all the stars and planets. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wondered if he even wanted to come back to see me. Ramona soon joined me outside and sat at the end of the bench. I pushed myself up and rested my head on her lap.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. He probably had something very important to do." She played with the loose curls that fell from my up-do.

"He has been working for 6 months. I just wanted one day with him."

"He is a very important man. I bet he would be here with you everyday if he could." I sighed because I dreamed that he felt that way. Sometimes I felt like the feelings he had for me might have disappeared in these 6 months. Maybe he planned to never come back. I let out a long sigh. I just don't think he understands how much today meant to me. I let out a yawn and rested my head on his shoulder.

**"It has been a long day. You should get some rest."**

**"I know but you have to leave tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go." He tried holding back his smile.**

**"That is ridiculous. I will come back soon and we will see each other then." My eyes started to close. I was so tired from the travel and the moving. I felt him turn toward me and move his arms so he could pick me up bridal style. He carried me all the way back to my room and placed me on the bed.**

**"Don't go." I opened my eyes to meet his.**

**"Don't be stupid. You know I have to leave. This begging makes you look weak and I know you are strong." He walked towards me and placed his hand on my cheek. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. He then pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before leaving me.**

The truth was that I was weak without him. He made me stronger. I closed my eyes starting to drift off to sleep again. When I heard a small deep cough. I opened my eyes to see that it was now dark.

"Ramona could you please give (y/n) some time alone." I sat up to let Ramona leave and I turned to see him. He was wearing his usual robes and he was holding his mask. He looked at me and swallowed hard.

"You are tired. You should get rest and we can talk tomorrow." My anger so evident. I stood up and pushed past him. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I bit my lip trying to hold back tears. I laid on my bed and stuffed my face into a pillow. I heard a knock on my door.

"(Y/n) please let me in." I just laid there knowing that he could use the force to unlock the door anyway. Which he did. I felt his weight at the end of the bed. I didn't want to turn around.

"Tell me what's wrong." I couldn't believe he just said that to me. I turned around and shot up.

"You know what is wrong! You show up in the middle of the night when you were supposed to be here over 12 hours ago! I have not seen you in 6 months. And you not showing up on time makes me question if I am important to you at all!" I had never yelled at him before. He didn't seem shocked or scared. He just stared at me with an expressionless face.

"You really just can't get it through your head that I have a fucking job to do. I'm sorry that I can't be here doing whatever you want. I'm sorry I have to leave so I can make sure that you are safe! I do it for you but you just don't understand!" He was up now pacing around the room. I wasn't scared but I felt guilty.

"Don't fucking do this." He sighed and sat on the bed again. He had been in my head.

"I'm sorry I just missed you." I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I crawled to him at the end of the bed. I sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. He used is hands to get rid of the few more tears that had fallen on to my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said it so soft and gentle.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I should not have been so selfish." "You were just upset. I'm sorry I ruined your day but I promise we can do anything you want tomorrow. I am going to stay here until they tell me I must leave. I missed you so much." He kissed my head. I just closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"You look beautiful." He said while playing with my hair that had all completely fallen down.

"Is this a new gown?" He asked picking up some of the dress and running his hands on it.

"Yes." I mumbled. "It's pretty." I hummed into his neck.

"Do you like it here?" He sounded nervous when he asked. I pulled away from him.

"Yes. It's very nice. I do have a request though."

"Anything you want I will get for you."

"I was thinking when you are gone it would be good to have something to love almost as much as I love you so I was thinking..."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Just one little puppy! Please!" I begged and pouted which made him chuckle.

"One dog turns into many dogs and you know that. No animals. Except fish. You can have a fish."

"Fine. But that means you can sleep on the couch then until you let me have a dog." He laughed even more this time.

"You have got to be kidding me. That is not happening." I got up and set up a bed for him on one of the chairs. He just kept letting out little laughs. When it came time for bed I crawled under my covers and he sat on the chair just smiling at me. I turned out the lights and almost immediately fell asleep until moments later when I felt Kylo's arms wrap around me. He pulled me close to him and whisper in my ear.

"Tomorrow we will go get your damn dog."


End file.
